


Last Chance

by RedParrot



Series: The Greater Good [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Depression, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Oppression, borderline depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedParrot/pseuds/RedParrot
Summary: Daniel prepares to leave the family he loves, Meg prepares for some big changes and Sammy wants to prepare, but has to wait a few days.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story in the series ‘The Greater Good’, thank you for reading.

Monday

Daniel sat at his workbench, staring at his tools. Clive had been in to bring him a coffee a few minutes before. As they chatted for a while the Beta had straightened the scattered implements and arranged them in order. Daniel was sure Clive had no idea he was doing it. Daniel smiled, he would miss Clive.

He would miss them all. 

When Sammy confirmed he was not pregnant, that would be it. The childless Alpha would have run out of time. Daniel was fast approaching his thirty-fifth birthday. He wondered again what would happen to him. Forced labour was the most popular rumour. Other, less savoury, rumours were spoken about quietly between Alphas. Daniel tried not to think about it. 

Daniel was sure he would find out soon enough. The authorities would take him away. Although they would not be removing him from his home. Daniel was going to hand himself in. He was going to hand himself in on Monday. In one week. Sammy would take the test, which would be negative on Saturday. He would wait long enough to console his little Omega, but then he would leave. With no fuss. He would slip away early in the morning.

He had nearly finished sorting everything out. He had prepared a folder with all the details his family would need. His finances, his passwords and what was effectively his will.

Daniel had been working out who he wanted to give his belongings to for a few months. With a wry smile, Daniel remembered writing the list of things he wanted to give to Jamie. The younger Alpha lacked confidence in himself, Daniel had decided to leave Jamie all his instructional books and some of his tools. Daniel hoped the Alpha would appreciate the gesture. Daniel had faith in the younger man's ability. 

Clive had always said how much he liked Daniels handmade wardrobe. Daniel hoped he would put it to good use. The piece of furniture was only a practice one. Daniel had used it as an example for potential clients. He did not even think it was his best work. 

Daniel had struggled to come up with something specific to leave for Meg. His friend was not really interested in the same things as he was. Daniel would use his final days to think of something. 

His bonded Omega had been the easiest member of the family to leave something for. Sammy loved reading, he had quickly filled his bookshelves with history books. Daniel had spent the last few weeks making another set of shelves for him in his spare time. But these shelves folded, meaning Sammy would have twice as much room to put his books. Daniel hoped his little Omega would continue to collect books, continue to learn about history and would continue to be the gentle, caring, man he already was. 

Daniel reached for his coffee, enjoying the aroma for a few seconds. As he sipped the hot drink he looked around his workshop. He would miss his work. The sense of achievement he got from finished a piece of work and delivering it to a client was something he craved. 

He had put some speculative feelers out regarding his business, Daniel had been pleasantly surprised to get several expressions of interest. He had left the details of all the interested parties in the folder. He was sure Meg, or possibly Clive, would deal with the sale. It was not something he could do before he left the following week, for fear of raising suspicion. 

Daniel wondered if his family had realised what he had been doing over the last few months. He had put his work skills to good use, making sure the house was in good order. They were affluent enough that they could afford to get people in to decorate, but Daniel liked to do it himself, he had enough skills to do a good enough job. He had gone through the house, repainting and repairing each room. It had been a slow, drawn-out goodbye to each of his family. 

He looked through the window of the workshop at the house, noting that the external paintwork could do with a touch-up. But there would not be enough time for him to complete it before Monday. He did not want to leave the job half done.

Deciding that being on his own was not a good thing during his final week, Daniel started to pack his tools away. 

Probably for the final time. 

A~B~O

Tuesday

Jamie could see his mate walking along the road ahead of him. Sammy was walking a little slowly, he was pausing occasionally to look at the gardens of the houses he was passing. Jamie remembered Clive saying he wanted to get some new plants in their garden. Perhaps Sammy was looking for ideas. 

It had taken Sammy a while to regain his confidence after he was attacked by a rutting Alpha. They had taken it in turns to escort the Omega to the library, where he worked, for some time after the attack. Now the Omega was happy to walk alone. Although as the nights drew in Jamie wondered if Sammy would prefer company again. 

As he gradually caught up with his mate, Jame wondered how the Omega was dealing with the impending loss of Daniel.

Jamie hated to admit it, but he was sure, as sure as he expected Daniel was, that Sammy was not pregnant after his last heat with the older Alpha. Daniel had clearly accepted that he was not going to be a father. The Alpha had been, not so subtly, making his goodbyes to them all. He had enlisted Jamie, several times, to help him move furniture in each room as he decorated. 

The saddest thing Jamie had come across in the last few weeks was Daniel talking to a potential buyer for his business. Daniel loved his business. It was not uncommon for Alpha’s to be self-employed, it was generally a physical profession, but it gave them more freedom.

Daniel was not aware that Jamie knew about his attempt to sell his business. Jamie did not want to intrude. He wished he was good with his hands. He might have liked to learn from Daniel if things had worked out differently, but that was not to be.

Sammy’s behaviour was a cause for concern. He may have been recovered from the horrific attack he suffered and the unusual way that he had spent his last heat, but he was not acting as Jamie would have expected regarding Daniel’s impending departure. 

Jamie wondered if Sammy was pretending nothing was going to happen. He hated to think how awful it was going to be when Daniel was taken. They knew it was unlikely to happen for a few weeks or even months and probably not until after his birthday. But it was going to happen and Sammy needed to accept that.

The Omega had stopped again, he was looking at another garden. He was reaching into his pocket, Jamie guessed for his phone. A woman hurried up to Sammy as Jamie was a few yards away, from the other direction. The woman looked annoyed she said something to Sammy who took a few steps back.

‘Sorry,’ said the Omega, ‘I was only looking. I like that one. I was wondering what it was?’

Jamie caught up with his mate and moved to stand by him. Sammy looked relieved to have him there. 

‘What’s the problem?’ asked Jamie, trying to keep his tone even as he looked at the woman.

The woman, wearing tight jeans and a white blouse, buttoned up to the neck, looked back at him. 

‘I...er...thought he was going to pick the flowers-’

‘No,’ said Sammy, obviously shocked at the suggestion, ‘why would I do that, they’re beautiful where they are.’

The woman looked at the Omega suspiciously for a few seconds. 

‘My friend wanted some ideas for plants and I like this one…’ continued Sammy, looking down.

‘Sammy,’ said Jamie, ‘you’ve done nothing wrong. This lady’s probably had problems with people picking the flowers in the past.’

Jamie looked at the woman, a look that he hoped would not annoy her. She nodded subtly.

‘Yes, sorry,’ she said, ‘I didn’t realise you were admiring them…’

She paused looking between the two men again, Sammy still looked worried. The woman’s expression softened.

‘There’s a tool shed just at the side of the house. It’s unlocked. There’s a pair of secateurs just inside the door. If you get them I’ll help you take a couple of cuttings.’

Sammy looked a little confused for a few seconds before nodding and making his way to the shed. 

Once he was out of earshot the woman turned to Jamie.

‘Are you bonded?’

Jamie looked at the woman warily, ‘yes,’ he said.

‘I’m sorry,’ the woman continued, ‘I forget how vulnerable they are sometimes. I don’t have much to do with men...but he seemed particularly worried…’

Jamie sighed, ‘his other Alpha is likely to be taken from us soon. He’s not fathered a child. Sammy’s...er...being the same as he was when our boy was taken from us. Denying it was going to happen. Denying it’s going to happen again.’

The woman nodded her understanding.

‘I know it’s supposed to be for the best of the children,’ continued Jamie without thinking, ‘but it was horrible...having to hold him back…sorry.’

The woman tilted her head slightly, ‘is it really that bad for them...and for you, as an Alpha?’

Jamie nodded, ‘it’s horrific. I lost my previous bonded Omega, he was taken from us when he became ill because he was older. He was pregnant, and obviously, the babies were more important. I don’t even know if the babies survived…’

Jamie realised he had probably spoken out of turn. He was glad when Sammy returned with the secateurs. He waited whilst the women, with a patience he did not often see in female’s, showed the Omega where best to take cuttings. When they had finished and Sammy had thanked her they resumed their walk home.

‘She was oddly pleasant,’ said Sammy with a glance over his shoulder to the house where the women lived. ‘I know she was a bit mean to start with but then she was more talkative.’

‘I know,’ said Jamie. ‘I don’t understand women. I don’t think she was progressive, like Meg, but she did seem a bit more friendly the more we talked.’

‘I hope Clive is pleased with these,’ said Sammy, holding up the cuttings.

‘I’m sure he will be,’ replied Jamie.

Jamie was starting to wonder if he should talk to his Omega, remind him that Daniel was going to be leaving them, that he needed to prepare himself. But he did not want to break his mate's good mood at that moment. Even though he knew he would have to at some point.

A~B~O

Wednesday

Clive knelt next to the fuchsia and started weeding around its base. He wondered how the cuttings were getting on, Sammy had managed to acquire a couple of good cuttings. Clive had seen the bush that the cuttings had come from a few times, but never had the confidence to ask for a cutting. Jamie had said the owner had been a little abrupt with Sammy but calmed down when she understood he was not stealing from her. 

The cutting were currently potted in the greenhouse. Clive hoped to plant them out in the spring. 

The greenhouse was a new addition to the garden. Daniel had built the small house over the course of a few dry days the previous week. After his last heat with Sammy, Daniel had seemed a little lost. Clive guessed that as the final event between him and his forced exit from the family was gone there was nothing else for him. There was no hope. 

The greenhouse and the fresh coat of paint in his bedroom was Daniels personal goodbye to him. Clive knew the rest of the family had received similar gifts. The family were tiptoeing around the subject. Sammy would not be pregnant, Daniel would have failed again. 

Clive’s melancholy musings were interrupted by a presence. He looked up, Sammy was standing behind him. 

‘Where are you going to put those cuttings?’

Clive leaned back on his heels, stretching his back. He looked around the garden trying to work out the best spot. Sammy followed his gaze for a few seconds before speaking again. What he said caused Clive to forget all about the cuttings and the garden.

‘I’m pregnant.’

Clive stared at him, lost for words. It took him several seconds to be able to speak again. 

‘How...you can’t have taken the test yet...how do you know?’

Sammy smiled, he moved his hand to rest on his stomach. Clive realised the Omega had been making the same move over the last couple of days. It was subtle, he was not surprised that they had not really noticed the move. None of them were expecting it. Clive and the rest of the family were so sure the Omega would not become pregnant by Daniel that they were not looking for the signs.

Or, was Clive rushing his thoughts. 

‘The test?’ he asked again.

Sammy smiled and shook his head.

‘I don’t need to take the test to know. I think I’ve known for a week now. I’ve got surer and surer. I remember what it felt like before. It feels the same.’

Clive held out his arm for Sammy to help him up. He did not know what to think. Should he congratulate Sammy?

The Omega was smiling at him, the sparkle in his eyes had returned. Clive had not seen Sammy look quite so happy in a long time. The last time had probably been when he had been playing with his son, Henry. Before the baby had been taken from them. As the new babies would be. Sammy was happy, at that moment, but it would not last.

‘I want to tell Danny. Is he in his workshop?’

Clive glanced at the open door to the workshop. They both knew he was there. Sammy was seeking reassurance that he should tell the Alpha which Clive knew was wrong.

‘What if you’re wrong? Sammy, we’re all feeling bad at the moment, just living day-to-day. Waiting for the day they take him…’

Clive paused, he could see the sadness creep back into Sammy’s eyes. Perhaps he was thinking about Henry.

‘What if you are wrong?’ Clive said again. ‘Think of him. You would have got his hopes up. You’d have got all our hopes up...even your own.’

Sammy nodded sadly, ‘I just don’t like watching him doing all his goodbye stuff.’

Clive smiled, even the seemingly oblivious Omega had noticed what his mate was doing.

‘He’s not being very subtle about really is he?’ said Clive, with a glance at the workshop. ‘When do you take the test?’

‘Saturday.’

‘That’s only a few days, Sammy. Wait until it’s official.’

Sammy nodded.

Clive managed a smile, ‘and congratulations.’

Sammy smiled as Clive pulled him in for a brief hug.

A~B~O

Thursday

Meg watched the woman walk away. She knew she had lost another vote. She looked across to her friend, Sylvie, who shrugged her shoulders. They had both been doing some last-minute campaigning, trying to sway the wavering and undecided ministers. A few women had said they would vote for the amendment. One had even said it was Meg’s passion that had changed her mind. Meg did not care what it was, even if she agreed to have a drink with the minister later. If they voted for the amendment, all the better. 

Sylvie, an attractive woman in her thirties, wandered across to Meg and looked at her for a few seconds.

‘You need to start sleeping with a few more of them,’ she said with an exaggerated wink. ‘Beta yourself out to them.’

Meg was quite sure Sylvie was the only woman she would allow to make such a sexist joke. Mainly because she knew Sylvie did not mean it in the slightest. After Clive had been raped a few years before, Sylvie had found one of the rare progressive thinking doctors to visit them and give him a proper examination. Meg had been grateful. 

‘How many more votes have you managed to get?’ Meg asked.

‘A few,’ replied Sylvie, ‘enough,’ she concluded. 

Meg took a deep breath, ‘I hate the waiting.’

‘It’s going to go through,’ said Sylvie, ‘and then we can start sorting out all the practicalities of it. This is only half the battle-’

‘Not even half the battle,’ countered Meg with a grin.

‘You are going to be so famous…’

Meg laughed, ‘infamous more like,’ she said. 

‘Villain to some. Hero to others.’

Meg was not sure she liked that, but she would take it if it meant an end to the shocking ways the Alphas and Omega were treated. 

She looked around the impressive corridor. The parliament building had been rebuilt a couple of times since the old Houses of Parliament were deemed so obsolete as to be unfit for purpose. The modern building was light and airy with no vestige of the male-dominated times before the evolutionary leap. The woman walking along the wide corridor were powerful ministers and local area representatives that ran the country. There were no male leaders. The only males in the building were Omega working as caterers and cleaners, with a handful of Alpha’s working in the maintenance department. 

Meg wondered if, after the new Bill was passed, she would be made a minister as well? The house, made up mainly of non-progressive women would probably be happy to appoint her and watch her fail. But Meg would not fail. She was determined. 

‘They’re announcing the results early,’ called a woman from closer to the debating chamber. ‘Everyone’s voted already.’

Meg and Sylvie looked at each other.

‘Not sure if that’s a good thing or not,’ said Meg.

They both hurried towards the chamber. Many people’s lives were about to change for the better. But Meg knew it would be hard work. She and her staff had a busy few months, probably years ahead of them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday

Sammy had barely slept the night before. He knew he had to wait until the morning to take the test. But he knew. Knew that he was pregnant. It felt the same as before. He knew Clive was right, that he should make sure, officially, that he was pregnant, but it had been so hard to watch as Daniel became more and more quiet. More and more withdrawn. The Alpha was not there in spirit. Daniel had already left them. His usually gentle and calm Alpha was now even quieter than usual and obviously bordering on depression. 

Sammy knew what Daniel was going to do. He was going to just slip away one morning, once he was sure that there was no pregnancy he would go. Daniel would wait long enough to console his Omega and then disappear. He would not force the authorities to call for him, he would not be led away one day, leaving his family to deal with a sudden loss. 

No. Daniel would go with grace and dignity, but none of them would see it.

Sammy was pleased his mate would not have to do that. He looked at his watch. Another two minutes of not knowing for sure. 

Sammy had to force the fear away that he was wrong with his feelings. If he was wrong he did not know what he would do. He did not want to think about it. If Daniel was taken from them, a new Alpha would be brought in. Sammy did not like the idea of sharing his heat with a stranger. He knew that both Jamie and Daniel had been strangers but with a new Alpha it would be different. They could be any age, circumstances sometimes led to older Alphas going to new families. They could have been a prisoner, the idea made Sammy shudder. Or they could be straight out of the home and have never slept with an Omega before. 

He knew that eventually, he would have to face a heat with a strange new Alpha. Once Daniel was retired, when he had passed his best fertile years when his ruts became sporadic, there would be a new Alpha. 

But not today, sighed Sammy with a slight smile. A smile he had been hiding for at least a week. Daniel was safe, he would be able to stay.

Sammy’s smile faltered when he thought ahead eighteen months. His and Daniel’s babies would be about a year old then, their sexes would be known and they would be taken from them. 

Like Henry had been. 

Sammy sniffed, not wishing to let the sadness that he knew was to follow harm what he hoped would be a happy day for the family. One thing he was determined to do, was not overreact when the babies were taken. He did not want to put Daniel through the same emotional turmoil he had put Jamie through when Henry was taken. Although Sammy knew it would be difficult and his own emotions would probably get the better of him. 

After double-checking he had left the test for long enough Sammy turned it over to check the result.

A~B~O

Sammy walked into the kitchen. He looked around, Jamie was in the lounge, slouched on the sofa looking at his phone, glancing up at the TV every so often. Clive was pottering about putting the breakfast things away, after closing the washing machine he wandered into the lounge.

Meg had disappeared into her officer. Sammy wondered what it was that was preoccupying her. She had looked quite pleased when she returned from work on Thursday evening. They knew she had been working on a big change to the current legislation, but they did not know what it was. She had told them she did not want to tell them in case the law was not changed as she did not want to disappoint them. 

Sammy understood what she meant, particularly after his talk with Clive. It would have been cruel to get Daniel’s hopes up.

The tall Alpha was watching the kettle boil. He had arranged the mugs in front of him. A cafetiere ready for him and Meg to share, and three cups with tea bags of varying types for Jamie, Clive and himself. 

Daniel’s shoulders were slightly slumped, he was staring at the kettle, but Sammy knew he was not really looking at anything. He was holding his mug, finishing the first cup of coffee he had made.

Sammy moved to stand beside him, looking up at the taller man. It took Daniel a few seconds to realise he was there. Daniel looked at him with a smile. The Alpha’s smiles had not been genuine for weeks, they did not reach his eyes. The thought of what Daniel was going through made Sammy sad. 

As he looked up at him, Daniel’s pretend smile faltered, a look of sadness and acceptance spread across his face. Sammy wondered what his mate was thinking. He was shocked when he realised Daniel thought he had come to tell him he was not pregnant, to tell him the last chance had failed. Sammy’s own moment of sadness, thinking about his mate had reflected on Daniel who now feared the worst. 

Sammy could not allow the fear to remain. He reached out and lay his small Omega hand over Daniel’s.

‘You did it,’ he said, ‘I’m pregnant. I took the test. It’s official.’

Daniel continued to look at him. His expression initially did not change. Sammy wondered if Daniel had actually heard him. As he continued to watch the Alpha, Daniel’s breathing sped up, his eyes were wide and he was shaking. Sammy clutched his hand, squeezing it.

The Alpha took a step back, the mug he was holding slipped from his hand, smashing to the floor. Daniel did not seem to notice, he continued to stare at Sammy, who had taken a step forward, reaching out with concern. The colour had drained from Daniel’s face, he was white. Daniel blinked a few times, clutching at the worktop with one hand. Sammy grabbed Daniel’s arm, worried about his mate. 

‘What did you do?’ asked Clive from the doorway, before taking in the scene in front of him. ‘Jamie,’ he called over his shoulder as he moved forward. 

Jamie rushed into the room, he grabbed Daniel from Sammy, supporting most of the Alpha’s weight. Clive managed to help Jamie guide Daniel into the lounge and sat him down on the sofa. Jamie grabbed his friend’s legs and twisted the Alpha around to lie back. 

‘What’s caused this?’ asked Jamie, looking back at Sammy.

Sammy had silently followed the Alpha and Beta as they had helped the very weak looking Daniel to lie down. Sammy moved to sit on the edge of the sofa looking at Daniel with concern. He could not work out what had happened. He had not expected Daniel to almost pass out when he heard the news. 

‘Sammy’s pregnant,’ said Clive from behind them.

‘What?! Wow...congratulations,’ exclaimed Jamie. 

Sammy could not really react to Jamie’s words, he was busy watching his mate who was still blinking. Daniel was trying to calm his breathing, Sammy rubbed his arm, unable to hide the worry. Daniel managed to look at him and smiled.

‘You need to stop worrying, my little Omega,’ he said quietly. ‘You’ve got important work to do…’

Daniel managed to push himself up to sit, he leaned forward and grabbed Sammy into a firm hug. Sammy hugged him back.

‘Thank you,’ said Daniel, ‘I’m sorry I didn’t think it would happen. I should have trusted you.’

Sammy pushed away from him, ‘I’m sorry it didn’t happen sooner for you.’

‘It’s happened now, that’s what matters.’

Daniel kept hold of Sammy for several seconds before he let go. Sammy kept his hand on his Alpha’s arm as he lay back down. Daniel still looked pale but had stopped shaking and blinking.

‘I’ll get you some of that orange juice you despise,’ said Clive from behind them, ‘we don’t want you fainting on us again.’

Daniel managed a self-conscious smile. Sammy knew his mate was embarrassed to have shown weakness to his pack. Daniel looked at Jamie, Sammy glanced back.

‘Oh, don’t worry…' the younger Alpha smirked, a cheeky twinkle in his eyes, 'I won't tease you about nearly passing out...not much anyway...not constantly.’

Daniel managed a chuckle, ‘really Jamie, I don’t care.’

Clive returned from the kitchen and handed Daniel a glass of orange juice. Sammy watched his mate carefully as he drank the sugary juice, watching out for any further signs that he might still be feeling faint. Sammy felt a bit guilty for giving the Alpha a shock but was equally pleased the shock was a pleasant one. 

Daniel managed to twist back to sit on the sofa, pulling Sammy closer to him. Sammy was happy to be held by his Alpha.

The father of the babies he was carrying. 

A~B~O

Sammy snuggled into his Alpha. Daniel pulled him close, the Omega was sure he could feel the relief in the father to be. Clive had hovered nearby for a few minutes until he was satisfied that Daniel had recovered from his shock. The Beta had wandered off to the kitchen to clean up the broken mug and help Jamie to finish making the teas and coffees. As the hot drinks were placed next to them Meg emerged from her office. 

She walked across to collect her mug, stopping when she saw Sammy and Daniel together on the sofa, she looked at them for a few seconds. Sammy could see her working out what had happened, she grinned.

‘Congratulations!’

Sammy was forced to disentangle himself from Daniel for a few seconds as Meg wrapped him in her arms and kissed his cheek. She leaned over and gave Daniel a chaste kiss as well, squeezing his shoulder.

‘You look pale,’ she said with concern.

‘We’re not talking about him fainting like a damsel in distress,’ said Jamie with a sly grin.

‘Just you wait, Mr Attwood…’ threatened Daniel before smiling.

‘But you’re alright now?’ asked Meg.

Daniel nodded, ‘I knew I had wound myself up about it. I didn’t know just how much. It was like, everything I had been worrying about - you guys, Sammy...myself - none of it mattered anymore.’

He sighed and put his arm back around Sammy who could not stop the contented smile he had on his face.

Meg moved to stand so that they could all see her, Sammy could tell she had something to say. Once she was sure they were all paying attention to her she broke her own news.

‘Your news is very well-timed, Sammy,’ she said. ‘You know I’ve been working on something big, that I’ve not wanted to tell you about?’

They all nodded.

‘It’s going to be on the news this morning, I have to go and do a press conference this afternoon. But I wanted you to know first...just don’t tell anyone for a couple of hours please.’

They nodded again, Sammy looked at the others, they were all paying rapt attention. He wondered what it was that Meg was going to tell them and what it had to do with his announcement. 

‘For many years I have been campaigning to bring us into line with the rest of Europe in the way that our families are set up. On Thursday they did a vote. The ministers and representatives were voting on changing the law to allow the babies to stay with their Omega and Alpha parents-’

Sammy gasped, he could not help it. His mind was racing ahead. He felt Daniel hold him tighter.

‘Obviously, we won,’ continued Meg.

‘So I can keep my babies?’ asked Sammy, not quite believing himself to have understood what Meg had said.

Meg nodded, ‘yes Sammy, you can keep your babies.’

Sammy looked at Daniel who was grinning. He glanced at Clive who also looked happy. Jamie was smiling, but the smile had a sadness to it. Meg noticed and walked up to him, she put her arm around his shoulder.

‘And,’ she said, ‘if the families want the children that are currently in the homes back to live with them...that will happen as well.’

It was Jamie’s turn to be shocked, he stared at Meg.

‘You mean-’ started Jamie.

‘We can have Henry back?’ asked Sammy at the same time. 

Meg nodded, ‘and the children you had with Liam.’

Jamie sat down heavily. Daniel allowed Sammy to escape his grasp and helped him to stand up. Sammy could tell his Alpha was going to be very protective of him during his pregnancy, but at that moment Jamie needed him more. He moved across to the other Alpha and squeezed onto the armchair with him. They embraced, Jamie had tears in his eyes, Sammy brushed them away.

‘I don’t even know if they all survived…’ said Jamie.

‘We will at least have an answer to that question,’ said Meg.

Clive asked, ‘where are they all going to live?’

Meg smiled, ‘a good question, and one that will be addressed in the coming months. This is not going to happen overnight. Any currently pregnant Omega or family with children under one year old will be allowed to keep those children if they want to. Returning the older children will take a bit of time. We know there will be families who do not want or cannot have the children back for a variety of reasons. The children will continue to be cared for in the homes if necessary. Unfortunately, there are some oppressive Alpha’s who would not want the children kept with them...it’s horrible, but we have to accept that fact for now.’

Sammy could tell Meg had disliked having to mention the way that some families lived, he knew he was lucky.

‘We are lucky in that I am here, I earn a decent wage so we can afford a bigger house. Clive, that’s your job, to start looking at suitable places that will be able to accommodate us all.’

A thought occurred to Sammy, ‘I’m not sure I would know what to do with the older children-’

Daniel laughed, ‘you’re not going to look after them on your own my little Omega,’ he said, a fondness in his expression. ‘I’m sure Jamie will do his share and I know Clive will want to help...not so sure about Meg though.’

‘Cheeky sod,’ laughed Meg, ‘although he’s right, I’ve no inclination to get mucky with children, I’ve read about them, they’re really quite messy from what I understand. I am more than happy to do my bit to help out though.’

Sammy nodded, he felt a little silly for worrying, of course, they would all help. 

‘This is going to be a big change for us. Lot’s is going to happen...but Sammy you need to concentrate on the babies you're carrying for now. The rest will happen, you just need to give it time. Your new minister for Child Repatriation will make sure everything is done correctly and there will be no favouritism.’

‘Who is the new minister for Child Repatriation may we ask?’ said Clive with a knowing smile.

Meg grinned back, ‘I kind of expected them to put my name forward. Really they just want me to fail, but I’ve got a good team behind me and a lovely family to stop me getting stressed out by it all.’

They all looked at each other for a few seconds.

‘It’s a lot to take in,’ said Clive. ‘Our lives are going to change completely. For the better, but it will be an interesting journey.’

Sammy nodded, he looked at Daniel who was still smiling. The future had taken such a sudden change in a better direction for them, he felt overwhelmed. But he also felt very safe with his family. His Alpha’s would protect him, Clive would help him with everything and Meg would deal with the big wide world and make it better for them all. 

The Omega smiled, he had come a long way from the home. He was starting his second pregnancy and was going to be reunited with his first baby. Sammy looked forward to what was to come, he knew there would be difficulties, but with his family, he would face them and overcome them all. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> You will note I have left it ever so slightly open-ended. About halfway through writing these, when I had this last story worked out in my head, I realised there was more to be had from this world. I have a sequel planned. There will be another series, which will form another rough arc of stories. I have several already planned out. (I’ve not really written children before - so that will be interesting!). I hope you will join me. :-)


End file.
